Merry Christmas !
by CassieVII
Summary: C'était une nuit fraiche et douce, la neige tombait en petits flocons et tapissait le sol de son grand manteau blanc. Cette nuit était spéciale au château des Borgia car tous nos héros biens aimés fêtaient avec joie le réveillon de Noël !


Titre : Merry Christmas !

Résumé : C'était une nuit fraiche et douce, la neige tombait en petits flocons et tapissait le sol de son grand manteau blanc. Cette nuit était spéciale au château des Borgia car tous nos héros biens aimés fêtaient avec joie le réveillon de Noël !

Note de l'auteure : Bon, je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage et l'inspiration pour continuer « l'amour c'est bien mais la vengeance c'est mieux ! » donc je publie … Ca x)

Attention ! : Ceci est de la pure déconnade ! Donc ne me tuez pas et soyez gentil s'il vous plait !

Je sais aussi que Noël est passé *n'est pas totalement attardée* mais j'avais envie décrire ce truc pour vous le souhaiter et vous l'offrir comme cadeau ! (Mais quel cadeau ! )

Ah oui aussi ! Dans ce OS personne n'est mort et tout le monde est en total peace and love avec tout le monde ! (ou presque ) Et l'histoire se passe au 21eme siècle !

Sur ce ne me tapez pas ! Et bonne lecture ?

C'était une nuit fraiche et douce, la neige tombait en petits flocons et tapissait le sol de son grand manteau blanc. Cette nuit était spéciale au château des Borgia car tous nos héros biens aimés fêtaient avec joie le réveillon de Noël !

Le repas servi était d'excellents fruits de mer. Justement Altaïr se battait avec une pince de crabe qu'il essayait de casser à mains nues pour prouver sa force à Malik qui le regardait avec amusement, pauvre de lui ! Il mordait la poussière. A sa droite, Maria Ibn-La'Ahad pouponnait son bambin( Darim) avec tendresse lui faisant des « gouzigouzigouza » ou encore des « Gouilloullilla » débiles sous le regard attendris de Claudia et Maria Auditore. Altair, toujours dans son combat épique, lâcha un « j'y arrive pas » dans sa barbe et Malik, ni une ni deux, dégaina son mot fétiche « NOVICE ! » qu'il répéta ainsi en boucle alors qu'Altaïr, désespéré, se mit les mains sur les oreilles en tentant de cacher le bruit.

« Novice, novice, novice, novice … »

Pendant ce temps, Salai piqua une des langoustines de l'assiette de Léonardo qui tentait désespérément de la reprendre, tendant les bras et grimpant presque sur le blond :

« Mais rend moi ça ! »

La langoustine fièrement brandie alla, dans un élan brusque, se crasher sur la tête innocente de Cesare Borgia. Ce dernier se leva, furibond, et entama une course poursuite avec Salai qui le suppliait d'arrêter et lui demandait pardon.

« Novice, novice, novice … »

Mais revenons à Altaïr qui, avec toute l'agressivité dont il était capable, prit Malik par le col et le secouait en criant : « ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! ». Puis il lâcha son meilleur ami qui resta comme un légume sur sa chaise, prit son fils dans ses mains et le brandit devant lui dans un style remixé du Roi Lion :

« Au moins, toi mon fils tu ne me trahiras jamais ! »

Il y eu un silence tandis que le bambin regardait son père avec incompréhension. Darim se dandina en riant puis laissa échapper un mot : Novice !

« C'est son tout premier mot ! » s'écria Maria Ibn-la'ahad en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues (imitée par Claudia et Maria), les étoiles dans les yeux puis elle reprit son fils en le pouponnant avec fiereté. Claudia Auditore remarqua tendrement : « le jour de Noël, c'est un signe ! »

Altaïr, quant à lui, était en état de choc ! Il regarda avec un air blasé sa pince de crabe, ce qui n'empêcha pas de faire rire Malik aux éclats. Furieux, l'arabe re-saisit encore le brun par le col et le re-secoua encore plus violement en hurlant cette fois « MAIS TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! »

L'ambiance n'était pas si particulière que ça.

La Volpe restait dans son coin, les bras croisés et observant les personnes présentes.

Ezio faisait les yeux doux à Christina et l'embrassait furtivement sous le regard rageur de Catherina Sforza.

Connors, n'aimant pas les fruits de mer, se saisit de sa cuisse de biche fraichement chassée et mordit dedans, arrachant un bout sous le regard d'Achilles qui se désespérait à lui dire que les fruits de mer étaient aussi bons que le gibier.

Lucrezia Borgia se faisant, pour une fois, silencieuse avec son amant alors que Desmond, voulant assurer son coup du soir parlait avec Lucy :

« Tu es cinéphile ?

Non je lis des livres.

Ah oui ?! De quel auteur ?

La blonde sembla réfléchir un instant puis montra avec ses deux index une distance en répondant :

De vingt centimètre à peu près. ( Vous verrez ici l'humour inébranlable de l'auteure)

Desmond soupira à s'attela à lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris la question …

Mario discutait et riait fortement avec Shaun et Giovanni, tout trois, un peu grisé par l'alcool et Rebecca jouait à la PS3 dans l'espace salon de la grande salle à manger avec Federico et Petruccio.

Puis l'ambiance continua ainsi.

Au bout d'un moment, quand Cesare eut donné une raclée à Salai et que ce dernier retourna au près de son peintre, moins enclin à taquiner. Leonardo jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui allait bientôt afficher minuit, il détourna la tête vers Ezio les sourcils froncés et les yeux menaçants. Le brun le remarqua vite et déglutit « _Oh non …_ », il vit aussi Petrucco sautiller sur place attendant sûrement et avec impatience les cadeaux de Noël ! Le regard de Leonardo insista et Ezio se rappelait le serment qu'il lui avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Soupirant, il fit mine d'ignorer le peintre et retourna à sa préoccupation première : Christina. Leonardo râla dans sa barbe et quitta son tendre Salai pour aller dans la chambre de l'assassin qui dormait au château (étant certain d'être saoul en fin de soirée et ne voulant pas prendre le risque de conduire, et aussi faire des trucs à Christina mais CHUT c'est un secret !). La pièce se trouvait juste à l'étage.

Salai ne remarqua qu'à moitié son départ, trop occupé à faire une bataille de pouce chinois avec Cesare qui était aussi déjà bien avancé par l'alcool, tirant la langue tant la concentration pour le jeu devait être forte !

Desmond commençait à se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement de sa blonde et Catherina choisit de venir encourager Cesare dans son duel interminable.

Leonardo revient enfin dans la salle à manger avec une canne à pêche où, au bout du fil était accroché un jupon un peu usé. Il tendit la canne de façon à se que le tissus baillant vienne titiller l'oreille d'Ezio. Bien entendu, ce dernier se retourna vers la chose qui chatouille son oreille, il s'écria alors :

« Doudou jupon ! »

En se levant et suivant le tissu qui reculait malheureusement jusqu'à la chambre de l'assassin. Ce dernier était obnubilé par le tissu si bien qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte. (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Ezio à la réputation d'être un coureur de jupon ! *s'enfuit alors que vous essayez de comprendre la référence !*)

Les convives ne remarquèrent rien à la pitrerie et continuaient leur manège. Cesare remporta à 3-2 son combat de pouce et gagna un baiser de Catherina tandis que Salai s'était mis à bouder. Altaïr réussit enfin à casser sa pince de crabe et la brandit ensuite vers le haut tellement il en était fier. Malik ne put voir cet exploit, étant revenu à l'état de légume pas frais tant il fut secoué par Altaïr. Giovanni, Shaun et Mario se mirent d'un coup à parler de golf, ce sport étant une passion chez eux. Les deux Maria parlaient de couches de bébé et Claudia s'amusait avec Darim. Rebecca et Federico laissèrent, pour une fois, gagner Petriucco qui se leva en position de victoire grotesque si bien qu'il fit rire les deux adolescents.

OoOoOoOo

« Allez, Met ça !

Mais Leonardo …

Tu as donné ta parole Ezio, tiens-là c'est un ordre !

Et si je ne le fais pas ?

Je te rappel que j'ai Doudou Jupon en otage !»

Ezio soupira encore une fois et pris le tissu, forcé …

OoOoOoOo

On vit Leonardo revenir, satisfait et se remettre ni vu ni connu à côté de Salai.

Petruccio devenait terriblement impatient et Federico fut obligé de lancer une autre partie de Mario Kart.

Et puis enfin ! Le moment tant attendu de la soirée démarra par un simple tintement de cloche venant de la porte d'entrée. Petruccio et Salai devinrent incontrôlable tant leur enthousiasme était fort. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres et Leonardo alla ouvrir. Le père Noël se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, sa hotte calée sur l'épaule, des cadeaux en dépassant. Le bonhomme rouge s'exclama dans un accent frôlant celui de Gimli de Seigneur des Anneaux mais étant tout de même un peu plus aigue :

« C'est le facteur ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire pendant que le Père Noël s'approchait de la grande tablée et posait sa hotte. Il prit un cadeau et, après avoir approché et reculé l'objet de ses yeux semblant ne rien voir avec ses lunettes pleines de buée, demanda :

« Il y a-t-il un animal du nom de Volpe par ici ? » ( Volpe voulant dire en italien : renard)

Une nouvelle vague de rire se fit entendre et La Volpe, vexé, se leva puis alla chercher son cadeau. Le bonhomme rouge dit :

« Un petit beco ! » en tendant sa joue de barbe blanche que le renard embrassa avec résignation.

Le Père Noël fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit un paquet où il lut le nom de Lucrezia. Cette dernière se redressa et prit son bien tout en donnant le fameux beco. Le Père Noël en profita discrètement pour descendre sa main, ce qui fit rager l'amant de la blonde.

Un autre cadeau sorti et le nom de Cesare se fit entendre, celui-ci se leva et alla prendre son cadeau dans un remerciement respectueux sans donner le beco. (Faut pas déconner non plus !)

Ce fut le tour de Leonardo puis de Salai qui, au lieu du baiser, lui sauta dans les bras tant il était content. Le bonhomme failli basculer en arrière.

Le père Noël dégaina un cadeau de sa hotte puis sembla avoir beaucoup de difficulté à lire le nom inscrit dessus, il marmonna :

« A ça c'est un piège … »

L'assemblée ria puis, le gros rouge posa avec fermeté le cadeau sur le dossier du canapé de l'espace salon et s'écria : « Bon bah tant pis c'est pour moi ! » avant d'aller en chercher un autre.

Les rires devenaient constants mais Petruccio fixait les paquets d'un œil inquiet. Sûrement anxieux de ne pas voir son cadeau arriver pensa Federico. Leonardo alla vérifier le nom inscrit sur le paquet anonyme. Le Père Noël revint avec un objet emballé dans du paquet cadeau ressemblant fortement à un club de golf, Shaun s'amusa : « Ah ça, on sait pas du tout ce que c'est ! ». Le bonhomme rouge observa le paquet avec curiosité puis lâcha enfin : « Un pêcheur dans la famille ! Il tourna l'objet en tous sens, cherchant sûrement le nom inscrit. Un petit taquineur de goujon ça … » . L'assemblée ria et le Papa Noël trouva enfin le receveur du cadeau.

« Mario ? Demanda-t-il tandis que l'autre se levait et venait chercher son bien.

Par contre je ne t'embrasse pas moi ! S'exclama Mario

De toute façon j'aime pas les barbus. Répondit le Père Noël.

Le bonhomme rouge ressortit un autre paquet et supris, s'écria « Cesare ! Ca fait deux. » il montra le chiffre de ses doigts tandis que Cesare s'approchait et le Père Noël ajouta d'un air étrange : « Il a été trèèèèèès sage cette année, Cesare ».

Petruccio eu enfin un déclique, après avoir ouvert son cadeau qui comportait le jeu tip top qui a fait un carton dans le monde : Assassin's Creed : Assassinassions. Ezio n'était pas là ! Il s'empressa de demander alors que le bonhomme rouge figea. Leonardo s'enquit vite de répondre qu'il gardait les rennes du Père Noël. Sitôt dit, Connors qui était resté silencieux murmura : « Rennes … Leurs fourrures doivent couter cher ! » en levant son pouce. [ Pouce : - Arme de type légendaire

- Se trouvant dans la main.

- Sert à tuer des ours sans aucuns efforts !

… Avouez quand même xD]

Achilles se passa la main sur la figure de honte alors que l'Indien sortit son carnet de chasse et commença à faire ses comptes.

Et la soirée continua entre les blagues et les rires de chacun jusqu'à ce que le Père Noël, maintenant dépouillé de cadeau, s'en aille. Tout le monde lui dit au revoir avec gaiet.

Federico eu une tablette Apple et Rebecca un Macbook. Cesare eu un livre intitulé : « Comment être un vilain tout beau » et un CD de Bruno Mars. Lucrezia, pour sa part, reçut un kit de maquillage dernier cri. Shaun eu un chariot de golf et Mario et Giovanni, une série complète de club de golf. Catherina Sforza eu un disque de Mark Lavoine, son chanteur préféré. Maria Ibn-la'Ahad eu une poussette toute neuve et un assortiment de couche bleue pour Darim alors que Maria Auditore se vu offrir une collection de livre Musso (si vous ne connaissez pas cette auteur, je vous le conseille fortement !). Leonardo eu un nouveau chevalet pliable et une série de pinceaux et de peinture. Salai eu un appareil photo. Ezio (qui n'était pas là ) eu un Iphone 4 et Christina un collier de perle et un CD de pink. Altaïr eu un livre de cuisine orientale très complet et Malik une nouvelle guitare acoustique, l'autre s'étant cassée. Achilles eut une nouvelle canne avec des flammes au bout et en dernier, Claudia eut un Ipad.

OoOoOoOo

Ezio s'affala sur le lit de sa chambre, transpirant et haletant. Leonardo le rejoignit peu de temps après et le félicita alors que l'Auditore enlevait son costume de Père Noël se plaignant.

« Tu avais promis et … Tu as fait cette promesse qui durera jusqu'à ce que tu auras l'âge d'Achille ! L'informa Leonardo.

Je sais Leo … Mais tu as profité pendant que j'était saoul pour me soutirer cette promesse !

Il fallait bien un remplaçant ! Achille ne pouvait plus faire le Père Noël.

Ezio soupira et dans un petit sourire en coin murmura :

« Mais je ne suis pas fatigué du tout pour la nuit avec Christina !

Ezio …

Ah les femmes ! Fais attention à toi Leo, il ne faut jamais te laisser distraire par elle ou tu risque d'y laisser ta peau !

Ca n'a pas l'air de te déplaire toi … Mais de toutes façons, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ezio le regard bizarre, les femmes ne m'apportent pas beaucoup de distraction.

L'Auditore sembla dans une intense réfléxion, les sourcils froncés avant de lâcher :

« Attends je ne comprend pas … »

Et Leonardo, avec toute la gène qu'il pouvait contenir en lui, enleva sa main de l'épaule de l'Italien et se dandina sur place sur le regard incrédule du brun.

OoOoOoOoOo

20 ans plus tard …

Ezio se reveilla en sueur dans son lit, les yeux exorbités et plein de révélation :

« Oh mon Dieu il est gay ! »

Et voila la fin de mon OS ! :D

Ne voyant pas de fanfiction sur Noël, et ben je m'y suis attelée ! Mais ne me frappez pas s'il vous plait !

Sinon en vous souhaitant joyeux Noël ( en retard ) et bonne année ! :3


End file.
